Typing Into The Night
by Unfourtanate
Summary: Love is just a word, isn't it? That's what May always thought, until she found out that there was a possibility that Drew, her closest friend, had fallen in love with another girl. If May didn't love him... then why did she feel so hurt? Contestshipping.


_

* * *

_I realized it was Valentine's Day today. So, while I was supposed to be tidying my room, I decided to write a little fanfiction, just to celebrate this sweet little day. Hope you enjoy it, my dears._

* * *

_

_Click._

_Click-click._

_Click-click-click._

"Drew, what the heck are you doing?"

It was half past eleven in the night, and May was trying her best to sleep on Drew's cold bedroom floor. Drew himself sat up in his bed, his face illuminating a pale blue due to the fact he had a laptop on his legs, shining its dim light on him. He glanced down at May, who was leaning on her elbows, looking up at Drew with a sleepy expression.

"Go back to sleep, May," he said quietly, still typing. "I'm just writing an email."

"An email? At this hour?" grumbled May. "I'd love to back to sleep, Drew, but there are two reasons why I can't. The first one is you're typing too loudly, and the second one is I can't sleep because I'm on the ground!"

"I offered you my bed, May! You're the one who said no, not me."

"I won't sleep in another boy's bed!" scowled May. "I'm not that type of girl."

"Stop complaining, then," snapped Drew. May glared at him, and nestled back into her sleeping bag, keeping a narrowed eye on her rival.

Three months had passed since the Kanto Grand Festival. A month earlier, Drew and May had met up again, just to help each other train. But, in a few days' time, May was due to leave Hoenn, and go to the Johto region to begin her journey there. Drew was to join her in a few weeks; he was going to Sinnoh, first, to meet an old friend; Solidad. Tomorrow, May was to catch a train back to Petalburg from La Rousse, so Drew invited her to stay in his house for the night, rather grudgingly.

The clicking resumed; two minutes passed until May sprang up from her sleeping bag, and landed on Drew's bed, snapping the laptop shut and attempting to drag it out of Drew's hands, who tugged it out of May's grip before she could damage it.

"May! Stop being irritating!"

"I'm being irritating? Ha! You're the one who's keeping me awake with that damn laptop!"

Drew re-opened his laptop, and returned to typing without another word. May, still sitting on his bed, snarled, "Who're you writing to, anyway? Solidad?"

"No one you know," replied Drew vaguely. "I just have to finish the email before midnight."

"Why?" May smirked. "You'll turn into a pumpkin if you don't?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," mumbled Drew, his eyes still on the laptop screen. May attempted to look at what he was typing, but he turned the screen away from her, pushing her away as he did so.

"Oh my, are you writing porn emails, Drew?" teased May, although she felt quite hurt because Drew was keeping a secret from her.

"Oh yes, of course I am," muttered Drew, rolling his eyes.

"Why d'you have to finish this by midnight, anyway?" continued May. She could tell that she was pestering Drew, and she was quite enjoying it.

"Because if I send it on the fifteenth of February, it won't mean anything," said Drew quietly.

May froze.

"You're writing... a Valentine email?"

Drew said nothing. There was no sound, except for the continuous tapping of his fingers on the keyboard.

"I didn't know you had a lover, Drew," said May airily, although she could feel her voice wavering.

"I suppose you didn't," replied Drew, his eyes still on the screen.

"What's she like?"

May already had an idea of who it could be in her mind; Solidad.

"She's very pretty."

Solidad's sparkling face came into May's vision. Her luscious skin, her pale emerald eyes, her sleek figure.

"Oh? Is she a Co-Ordinator?"

"Yes. She was in the Kanto Grand Festival; she's even better than me."

A memory of Solidad clutching a trophy in her arms came to May's mind. A memory of Solidad beaming out to the crowds who cheered her name as she held up the cup which proved that she was the best Co-Ordinator in the region of Kanto.

"Better than you? Wow. She must be good."

There was a long silence. Even Drew's typing had faded away.

"She is. She leaves me... breathless."

There was one last click, and then the laptop was finally closed, leaving them in a sudden darkness.

"There. It's sent."

"Well... I hope it works out for you, Drew."

"Thanks. I hope so, too."

May was grateful for the darkness in the room; because of the lack of light, Drew couldn't see that she had tears falling from her eyes.

...

...

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

May rushed through the front door, and found her mother standing in the kitchen, her arms wide open, ready to embrace her daughter. She gratefully leaped into her mother's arms, happy to see her again after months apart.

"Welcome home, honey!" smiled Caroline, clutching her daughter close to her chest. "Your father and I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Mom," answered May, pulling away from her mother. "Is Dad home?"

"No, your father's down in the gym, dear. He'll be back in an hour, though, for his lunch."

"Great! I'm gonna go up to my bedroom to call Drew and tell him I'm home, alright?"

May hoped her voice sounded casual, as she rushed up the stairs and shut her bedroom door. She couldn't explain her feelings; ever since Drew had admitted her had a crush on someone else, she felt... lost. As if she couldn't breathe properly. On the two-hour train journey back to Petalburg, she had to keep her mind on anything that wasn't Drew-related.

She looked around her bedroom. Due to her lack of presence in the room recently, dust had gathered lightly on her shelves and desk. She sat down beside her desk, her hand wavering over her phone.

Should she call him?

She should.

Drew would be worried if she didn't call him soon.

But she couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to call his familiar number, to speak to his smooth, velvet voice. Instead, she switched on her computer to distract herself.

She saw she had several new emails in her inbox. Hundreds. Most of them were just spam and junk mail. She deleted these at once, and stopped to read a few emails from Ash, who was currently in Sinnoh. His quirky little adventures he described in his messages made her smile, even though she was in such a desolate mood.

One email remained after she finished Ash's emails. May felt her heart and blood freeze inside her body as she realized that the email had been sent on Valentine's Day. But the sender of the email caused her heart regain consciousness, and begin to pound heavily against her chest.

A few seconds later, a smile crept onto May's face. She laughed quietly to herself. She never thought that a single email from Drew would cause her to realize that she truly, deeply loved him.

* * *

Aww~! Don't you just adore Drew? Sorry if this isn't very good... I just wrote it in ten minutes. Anyway, for those who are waiting for Chapter 22... Hahah, you're gonna have to wait for another few weeks. Or I might finish it over the half-term. Depends, really, on life (: I'm amazed I've managed to write something so sweet and innocent, because I just watched the last episode of Code Geass. I almost cried, man. It was so sad...

Review? :D

* * *


End file.
